Re-write Wolf love
by NikaXD-1999
Summary: here's the rewrite I promised you. Please dont kill meh DX


Rewrite wolf love

_13 years ago_

_THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! A peaceful town in its finest. Ti was night time and everything was quiet until "ARUUUUUU!" Howells? And it's coming from Mojo Jojos observatory._

_Butch pov:_

_First the mark, then a dog tail and dog ears now I howl to the moon. I hope I'm not the only one. I ran to Bricks room and found both my brothers there with dog ears and tail except I have black dog ears and tail, Brick has orange(like his hair) and boomer blond._

"_What's going on?!" Boomer asked._

"_I don't know!" Brick panicked._

"_Boys what's with all the screaming?!" Mojo yield from down stairs. He bursts threw the door and gasped when he saw us. He immediately kicked us out because he was afraid "And never come back!" he yield and locked his huge door._

"_I KNOW WERE FREAKS BUT KICKING US OUT WOULDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING!" Brick yield back, he tried to fly but he couldn't. Boomer and I tried to fly but like Brick we couldn't._

"_we need to find shelter fast." Brick commanded and we were searching all over town but no one would except us because we were villains and they were scared of us. We went to the forest and made a fire so we wouldn't freeze to death. Suddenly I heard a noise behind the nearby bushes. A figure walked up to us. It was a man. A very big man. He had big muscles, short brown hair that was spiked up in the front and he was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. He looked like he was in his early twenties. _

"_Are you kids lost?" he asked with worry._

"_We have nowhere to live because we got these weird marks on our arms then we suddenly got these dog ears and a tail and I don't know why but I want to howl every time I see a full moon." I said. The man just nodded._

"_When did you got these weird marks?" the man asked._

"_About a week ago." Brick said. I wish there was music after he said that__**.(AN: ABOUT A WEEK AGO, WEEK AGO! get it couse it's a song… ok I'm stupid)**__._

"_I knew it. You guys are now full blood werewolfs. Welcome to the family." He said with a huge smile on his face._

"_What?!"_

"_did you guys saw a wolf in the moon?" he asked._

"_Yeah we thought that it was pretty cool." Boomer said._

"_And did you show other people what was on the moon and they were acting like you were crazy?" he asked again._

"_Yeah, how do you know that?" Brick asked._

"_Because only werewolfs can see the wolf in the moon. It happens every year." The man said._

"_Oh ok. So how do you know all that?" Boomer asked. I swear Boomer can be so stupid._

"_Because he's a werewolf dummy." Brick said after smacking Boomer upside the head._

"_Yup and you can stay with me if you would like." The man said._

"_OK!" we all said._

"_By the way my name is Nick. What's yours?"_

"_My name is Brick."_

"_Name's Butch."_

"_I'm Boomer."_

"_Nice to meet you all." Nick said. "Now come on let's go!"_

_When we came to his house… scratch that MANSION, Nick showed us our rooms._

_Brick had a red room with a king sized bed in black and red, he has a flat TV screen , a book shelf, a red laptop on a black desk, by his bed he has an iPhone and a red iPod, he has a huge closet. His room is so cool, can't wait to see my room!_

_Next room is Boomer's. Everything is like in Brick's room but it was dark blue and black and he had art supplies and a drawing board __**( AN: I don't know what's it called in English so yeah) **__and he had a blue iPod. Next room is mine._

_When I opened the door the first thing I saw was a PS4, a cabinet full of games for it and everything what a gamer asks for __**(AN: if you watch PewDiePie's Behind the scenes you know what I mean…. I hope.)**__ Everything was forest green and black._

"_I hope you guys like your rooms, now get to bed couse there's allot of work to do tomorrow." Nick said._

"_What work?" Brick asked._

"_I will teach you all about what werewolfs do and don't do and all about the other creatures that exist. I will train you how to survive in the wild if something happens to me." He said. We looked at each other. What will happen to him?_

" _Anyways go to bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." my brothers and I nodded and went to our rooms._

_THE NEXT DAY_

"_WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Someone shouted in my sensitive ear and because of that I fell of the bed._

"_What was that for!" I shouted back at Brick._

"_Breakfast is ready and after that it's training time." He said._

"_Ok, just give me a sec would ya." I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for training. After that I went to the dining room that was huge by the way. The table was long and on the table was soooooo much food, there are probably about 50 chairs on each side of it. Nick is sitting at the end of the table with my brothers on each side but there's a chair in the middle of Boomer and Nick._

"_Finally you're here, I thought that we would begin eating without you!" Nick said._

"_Sorry." I mumbled and went to sit down and eat._

_TIME SKIP: TRAINING ROOM_

_Jesus Christ this place is hu… you know what I mean._

"_ok boys I will teach you all about werewolfs and other monsters BUT FIRST… does anybody have to go to the bathroom?"__** (AN: I was gonna write BUT FIRST….. LEMMY TAKE A SELFIE but that's just stupid.) **_

_Boomer razed his hand._

"_*sigh* go." Nick said. After Boomer went to the bathroom. Nick started._

"_Werewolfs live in packs but I left my pack 10 years ago but my father gave my half of his fortune so I can build a house and live by myself. There are more than 5000 packs in the world. There's the Silver pack, Black pack, and so on. Werewolfs can mate when they're 15 years old but mostly they wait until they're 18 years old. When you kiss someone and your inner wolf goes wild you know you have found your mate. But be careful around humans, they're more dangerous than us. They're capable of anything you know. But I have a question for you guys. Why do you guys hate the Powerpuffs so much, did they do something to you?"_

"_how do you know the powerpuffs?" Boomer asked._

"_you tell me first and I'm gonna tell you how I know them."_

"_we actually don't know. When we were born Mojo Jojo said that the right thing to do is to destroy them and we agreed. But they destroyed us with a …k-kiss." Brick told him and I continued._

"_one year later HIM brought us back and gave us codie shots and when the puffs kissed us we grew bigger and bigger, but they figured out that if our masculinity it threatened we shrink in size and they embarrassed us until we were bug size. But we don't know why we hate them so much they're just protecting the town."_

"_yeah, and the blond one is cute." Boomer finished._

_Brick smacked him upside the head._

"_what was that for?!" Boomer wined._

"_for saying that our enemy is cute. Now tell us how do you know the puffs?"_

" _well they are all over the news and I don't live that far from Townsville, so yeah." He finished._

"_ok, can we go back to training or nah?" _

"_yes!" we all said. Nick taught us everything we need to know about werewolfs and how to survive in the wild but we still need more practice the day went by really fast and suddenly it was 9 o'clock._

"_ok, training's over for today guys. *yawn* good night." Nick said and went to his room to rest._

"_goodnight!" we all said to each other and went to bed._

_**Ok so this is the boys 13 years ago the next chapter will be the girls and I know I suck at spelling but hey I'm trying!**_

_**Till next time, by! XD**_

_**Ps: I will update the next weekend, promise!**_


End file.
